


Don't be afraid to love

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Not Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Ben thinks Rowan wants to cheat on Bill with him but she was never with Bill in the first place.





	Don't be afraid to love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COWT challenge by Lande Di fandom. 
> 
> Prompt: cheating on their partner

Ben had been afraid all his life. Even in the Muggle world, he had been the weird kid. Things happened around him.

When he found out he was a wizard, everything turned even scarier. Even if most of the things that had happened in his life made more sense now.

He had no idea why the sorting hat had decided he should be a Gryffindor but it had obviously made a mistake.

At first he was just happy he had been able to make friends. He tried to pass most of the time with his friends, afraid he would lose them. They kept in touch during the holidays and he was so happy he could cry.

Rowan was weird, but he quickly realised he was crushing on her hard during his fifth year. She was beautiful and he wanted to ask her out, maybe for the ball. But he was afraid. She had eyes only for Bill Weasley and Alex.

After the ball, he was sure that she had gotten together with Bill. They passed a lot of time together after all. It was an easy assumption to make.

He could see her getting more distant from him every day. He wanted to say something, but, as always, he was too afraid to.

He just looked from afar, with longing.

It completely came as a surprise when she went to him one day and asked him to go with her to Hogsmeade.

He was sure it was not like that that she was asking, just as a friend. That's why he accepted. She was with Bill, she wouldn't cheat.

The only problem was that it really looked like a date. She was really happy and held his hand all the time while going there. She wanted to go to Honeysuckles and buy a lot of candy, they went to the three broomsticks and drunk butterbeer until they were full.

They chatted and laughed. Ben had never been so happy in his life. The only problem was... He was afraid. What if someone told Bill about this outing? It completely looked like a date to him.

She left him at his common room to go back to her own and kissed him on the cheek. He decided he would never clean his face again. He knew he must have blushed red, she had just smiled and told him they would see each other later, at the banquet.

Ben had no idea what was happening. Was she trying to have an affair? That could ruin all of their relationships!

He thought about it all night and tried to avoid Rowan for the next couple of days.

That seemed to be saddening her though. She could see her crying in the library while he behind a book shelf.

He decided to be brave for once and approached her.

"Hey" she looked up and tried to clean her face from the tears.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I..."

"Why are you apologising? I'm the one that has been avoiding you... I was frightened"

"About what?"

"I don't want Bill to get mad at me"

She looked confused "Why would he?"

"I thought... Aren't you together? Like a couple?"

"What? Are you kidding? Bill would never get together with me"

"But... At the ball you were together all the time and since then you have been spending a lot of time together. I thought..."

"He was teaching me!"

"What? You know everything!"

"I... I'm awkward. I asked him how to ask someone out. I knew you wouldn't ask me. So I had to"

"Oh. Well..."

Madame Pince code that moment to shush them and send them out of the library.

They stood there, looking at each other. And then started laughing. They were so stupid!

Ben had no idea who moved first but suddenly she was in his arms and clumsily kissing his lips. He tried to kiss her back but had no idea how. It was a mess, but they would learn together. He was sure she was already thinking about where she could learn how to kiss properly. Maybe some book?

He smiled and, for once, was not afraid. He had gotten the girl after all. He could do anything! Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
